Electrical assemblies, such as electrical distribution systems used in motor vehicles, have used bus bars to conduct large currents. The bus bar may conduct current from a power source, such as a vehicle battery, to various electrical loads or components. The bus bars are typically formed from bars of conductive material, e.g. a copper alloy. In some applications, it may be desirable to electrically interconnect two or more bus bars together. Previous solutions for accomplishing these interconnections have involved using fasteners such as bolts and nuts or rivets. Other solutions have used interference fitting of the bus bars, for example a male mating feature on one bus bar and a female mating feature on another. Each of these connection bus bar schemes require special tools to fasten the nuts or rivets or precise tolerances of the mating features to ensure a reliable and low resistance connection between the bus bars. In addition, once assembled, the bus bar assembly may require very precise placement to align the bus bar assembly with electrical contacts or housings. Therefore, a system for interconnecting two or more bus bars that does not require special tools and/or precise tolerances remains to be desired.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.